TT: ASBEA Existence
by XxScarletxRosexX
Summary: Revenge is sweet, but not as fun when they don't provide the feeling of a real victory. Blackfire is back and ready to claim what's rightfully hers. Now that Tamaran is under her rule, she realizes that she doesn't find pleasure for ruling her planet unless she eliminates a certain red-headed sister. Full summary on part 1! R&R plz!
1. Part 1

_**Links:**_

_**Cover picture: **__xxscarletxrosexx._

_deviantart._

_com/art/TT-A-S-B-E-A-Existence-Cover-308397810_

_**Part 1:**_ xxscarletxrosexx.

deviantart.

com/art/TT-ASBEA-Existence-Pt-1-308873204

A Story Behind Every Art (A.S.B.E.A.) based on pictures I found on deviantart. I do not own any of the following arts in this story, unless I claim them. Anyways I will provide images for each part here. This is a 5 part story, but it is unrelated with any other story of this project. Enjoy! :D

**Genre:** Drama, Action, Romance

**Summary:**

Revenge is sweet, but not as fun when they don't provide the feeling of a real victory. Blackfire is back and ready to claim what's rightfully hers. Now that Tamaran is under her rule, she realizes that she doesn't find pleasure for ruling her planet unless she eliminates a certain red-headed sister. Will Blackfire finally have her chance to shine or will Starfire, yet again, defeat her sister?

**More info located on the link above.**

* * *

Smoke emitted from the tower. There were screams and cries, but there would be no one who could help them.

Her dark, night hair danced with the flames surrounding the throne room. She looked at the bronze throne with a picture in her right hand. She smiled mischievously and sat on it.

The once-beautiful platinum room was now a dull, sheen-less silver color. The two red velvet curtains hung behind the throne on either side. The right was shredded to pieces as if a cat had clawed it down. The left was set a flame, slowly being engulfed with fire, as of the rest of the room.

The black haired princess propped her left elbow on the throne's once-golden arms and idly looked at the smiling girl in the picture. She debated whether she should crush it or drop it on the floor, to let the flames swallow it up into dark crumbs of ashes. But another idea struck her. She looked at the picture with a bitter look on her face and smiled.

"This time, we'll be even," the dark princess said.

Her right hand glowed a bright violet color and enveloped the picture between her fingers.

"The star that shines the brightest," the polaroid picture had set aflame on the left corner, "screams the loudest."

She held the picture for several seconds before dropping it to the floor. A silver glint on her left caught her eye. It was none other than the crown itself. She grabbed it in her hands an caressed the stainless steel _M_ and smirked to herself.

The picture was a beautiful red haired girl with orange skin and shining green eyes. Even as the fire engulfed her frozen state, she continued to smile back until she charred into black ashes.

The wild fire continued to spread, touching anything and everything it could reach, leaving behind only trails of black ashes.

Tamaran was now under a new reign and there was only one crowned ruler responsible for this.

Blackfire.

* * *

**I was bored today, being in Vegas and all with nothing to do means only two things: reading and writing.**  
**No that's not all I do. hahaha I have a life ya know! sorta... ;w;**

**Anyways, today I read this amazing story by NatashaTeenTitan called Redhanded. It's really heartbreaking and sad, especially to those RobStar lovers out there! But it got me in the mood to write this story. It's worth reading, trust me! (:**

**Anyways I know this was a really short (probably the shortest I've ever written) but trust me, there's something really imporant you need to keep in mind while you read it ;D**  
**Anyways here's a lil taste of how this adventure will start ;D**  
**enjoy!**


	2. Part 2

**Part 2:** xxscarletxrosexx.

deviantart.

com/art/TT-ASBEA-Existence-Pt-2-309622247

A Story Behind Every Art (A.S.B.E.A.) based on pictures I found on deviantart. I do not own any of the following arts in this story, unless I claim them. Anyways I will provide images for each part here. This is a 5 part story, but it is unrelated with any other story of this project. Enjoy! :D

**Genre:** Drama, Action, Romance

**More info located on the link above.**

* * *

Starfire held a picture in her hand of her, Raven, Robin, Beast Boy, and a random teenage boy. Apparently, Cyborg believed that it would be funny to catch a shot of a jealous Robin telling the boy to back off.

Starfire giggled as she reminisced the day.

* * *

_***Flash back***_

"_Hey you're um… Starfire, right?" a boy with brown hair and eyes asked._

"_Yes, hello," she greeted._

"_Oh, that's so cool! Starfire, I'm such a big fan of yours! You're an amazing fighter, not to mention, hot!" he complimented._

"_I do not believe my temperature has increased," she answered as she checked her forehead._

"_Good one," he chuckled, "I mean hot as in **attractive**."_

"_Oh," Starfire slightly turned red._

"_Listen, I was wondering if you want to go out sometime," he said with tinted cheeks._

"_Oh-uh-"_

"_She's taken," another teenager with spiky black hair and masked eyes answered._

_Raven, who was reading on a bench with an annoying Beast Boy dragging her attention from the book, overheard the conversation and quickly sprung into action._

_Beast Boy ran towards Robin who looked like he was about to lunge at the boy. He ran in between his leader and the poor innocent boy, propped both hands on his leader's chest, and pushed him back. Robin was only able to bare his teeth and an **I'm-watching-you** look. The boy looked scared as the Titan's leader told him off. _

_Meanwhile, Raven was ushering Starfire from the scene. Starfire turned around and looked at Raven with a questioning look on her face. "Raven, what does Robin and the boy speak of? Am I not already **out**?" the confused alien asked._

_Raven smiled at her alien best friend, "I'll explain later."_

_Cyborg had come back from his car with the picnic basket at hand. When the scene had unraveled before him, he just had to take the picture._

_***End Flash Back***_

* * *

She smiled at the picture once more before placing it on the corner of her mirror.

Suddenly an idea popped in her head. She knew what she could do this very moment!

Starfire flew into the kitchen and decided to have another picnic at the very same park. After packing several ingredients-including a jar of mustard, a pack of hot dogs, and buns-she carried a blue blanket over the cover of the basket and set the miscellaneous items on the table.

Starfire then flew off to Raven's room by taking the west wing of the ops room. With nothing but happy memories in her head, Starfire reached Raven's door in several seconds. She hummed a random tune as she knocked on her best friend's door.

Raven opened her door to the usual crack, where only half of her face was visible.

"What is it, Starfire?" Raven monotoned.

"Greetings, Raven! I was hoping that we could do the hanging out on this wonderful day!" Starfire chirped.

"I can't, Starfire. I have to practice spells, incantations, and meditate today," Raven responded.

"Oh, I was hoping that we could return to the area of recreational and have the picnic," Starfire looked down as her voice gradually decreased with her mood.

Raven, who felt bad for her alien best friend, opened the sliding door so she could step out. She held one hand on Starfire's shoulder so she could look up and meet the empath's eyes.

"Another day," the empathy promised. "Hopefully, one of the boys could go with you today."

"Perhaps," Starfire smiled, her spirit refreshed. "Thank you, Raven!" Starfire flew down the hall with an eager smile on her face as she made her way up the stairs and towards Beast Boy's room.

Raven walked back into her room and used her powers to close the door behind her. She sat herself back in the center of candles and continued to study new incantations and spells that would help her control her powers and emotions.

Beast Boy was digging in his room, searching for his new _Mega Monkey 6_ video game. He was super excited to try it out since he had bought it the day before, but Cyborg wouldn't let him use the TV unless he beat him in another round of _Mariokart_ race. Of course that day, Beast Boy, yet again, failed passing his half-robotic best friend. He was startled out of his thoughts when a knock came from his door.

"Hello?" Beast Boy answered.

"Greetings, friend!" Starfire said.

"Oh, hey, Star. What's up?" the changeling asked half-heartedly. His eyes constantly flickered between her and several random areas in his room.

"Beast Boy, I was hoping that we could spend the time of quality-"

"I'm sorry, Star. I'd love to, but I can't.! You see I got _Mega Monkeys 6_ and I was supposed to play it yesterday, but Cyborg wouldn't let me play unless I beat him! So now, I'm looking for it and play before Cyborg hogs the TV again!" Beast Boy interrupted.

"—at Jump City area of recreational," Starfire finished slowly.

"Sorry again, Star," Beast Boy apologized before the door closed in.

"I see," she said. She flew off again towards the ops room. _Perhaps friend Cyborg shall accompany me!_ she thought positively.

She took the right wing of the ops and headed straight to her half-robotic sibling's room.

She knocked three times and waited patiently with a smile on her face. Cyborg opened the room to meet his short alien friend.

"Hey lil' lady. Got somethin' for me?" Cyborg greeted.

"Hello Cyborg! I have come to ask you if you are having the time of free as of now."

"Hmm…. I believe I don't have anything scheduled at this exact moment," Cyborg smiled.

Starfire clasped her hands together, hopeful. "Then may I request the hanging out? I was hoping that we could have the hanging out at Jump City area of recreation!" she said excitedly.

Cyborg's smiled faltered for a slit second, but still carried it on his face.

"Wish I could, Star. But that reminds me that I should get started on my new protocol," Cyborg scratched his head. "Have ya asked the others?" he asked once he saw Starfire's smile falter.

She only nodded, "All, but Robin."

"Hopefully he can go with ya. He needs to break once in a while. I'm sorry again, lil' lady," he apologized.

"Do not fret, Cyborg! I thank you for trying! Perhaps _another time_?"

Cyborg chuckled. "Yeah, perhaps." He returned back to his room and got started on his work-upgrading his baby's features.

Starfire flew up a flight and walked past her room. She took a moment to return to her room and grab a single picture. She held it in her hand as she departed her room and head to her best friend's room.

Robin had several files on his cluttered desk and several new files on his computer. Robin used his two arms to support his weight on the computer desk, analyzing several new crime reports. He was deep in thought, thinking of ways to organize his work when three knocks came from the door. He turned his head to the direction and walked over to answer it.

Starfire was shifting weight with one foot to the other as she waited for Robin to answer. She held the picture on her left hand and placed it behind her back. Her right hand was also behind her back, clutching her left forearm. She stared at the floor idly, hoping that Robin could sacrifice his time for her. If not, she would understand.

"Hey, Star," Robin smiled.

Starfire looked up, slightly surprised to see her best friend replace the door. She did not notice the door slide open.

"Hello, Robin!" she smiled. "Are you occupied at the moment?"

"Sorta," Robin answered, "What's up?"

"May I ask what you must do?" she asked sweetly.

"Just organizing some files and updating informations on the latest villains," Robin answered.

"Ah, I believe I could ask you another time." She turned away only to have Robin grab her shoulder gently.

"What did you have in mind?" Robin questioned.

"Oh it is nothing, truly!" Starfire replied.

Robin gave her an _I-don't-believe-you_ look.

"I was hoping," she sighed, "that we could commence the picnic at the center of recreation once more."

Robin released his grip on his best friend. "Tell you what, how about I'll meet you at the park once I finish my work."

"You do not have to," she blubbered, "it is the alright. I understand!"

"It'll be fast, I promise, Star."

Starfire became silent, but a grateful smile quickly graced her lips.

"Two hours, tops," he promised. "Don't start eating without me!"

Starfire giggled, "I may not control my hunger, but I shall try."

Starfire moved in to give Robin a gentle hug, which Robin eagerly returned. Starfire took this advantage to take in Robin's scent. He smelled like cheap hair gel and fresh clean soap. It made her feel rather comfortable and safe when she was around him.

Robin took a whiff of Starfire's scent and idly brushed her soft locks. She smelled like a mix of strawberries and vanilla mixed together. _Probably her soap_, he thought. But despite that, her scent hypnotized him. He wanted nothing more but to hold her in his arms like this. He was excited that he could possibly have the chance to spend time with her-_alone-_at the park.

The hug lasted longer than either expected. Starfire was the first to pull back when she realized that she should head to the park and let Robin work. Robin was sad from losing her warmth, but pulled away. They smiled at each other once more before Starfire flew off to the ops room. Once away from each other, both teens had a red tint across their faces.

Starfire flew back to the ops room feeling cheerier than she had been earlier.

* * *

**Well... I wrote this part late this morning because I couldn't sleep. Sorry it took a while. It was hard to think of how I would set this chapter up for the next one. I already finished writing it, just so you know ;)**

**Anyways enjoy!~**


	3. Part 3

**Part 3:** xxscarletxrosexx.

deviantart.

com/art/TT-ASBEA-Existence-pt-3-309674987

A Story Behind Every Art (A.S.B.E.A.) based on pictures I found on deviantart. I do not own any of the following arts in this story, unless I claim them. Anyways I will provide images for each part here. This is a 5 part story, but it is unrelated with any other story of this project. Enjoy! :D

**Genre:** Drama, Action, Romance

**More info located on the link above.**

* * *

Starfire unfolded the blue blanket and spread it underneath a healthy tree. Its branches were filled up with so many foliage, that it was able to create the perfect shade from the sun's harsh rays. The sun wasn't hot, but it was bright and warm—the perfect weather.

She placed the basket on the right corner, near her head, and lied on the blanket. Her two arms laid folded over the other, behind her head. The alien princess closed her eyes as she enjoyed the day. Without intentions, she had drifted into a nap.

* * *

_It was hot. The weather had suddenly transformed into a suffocating, humid atmosphere. There were cries and shouts all mangled together, creating unintelligible, slurred words._

_Starfire squinted, but no matter how much she tried, she was always greeted by a hazy mirage of purples, reds, and oranges._

_The screams continued as well as the overwhelming heat._

_Soon the slurred cries became understandable to her ears. They were mixtures of both male and female cries of "Help me!" and "Princess!"_

_The one that had surprised her was a group of familiar voices yelling, "Come back!"_

_**Come back for what?** she thought. She tried to yell it back, but could not find her voice. She reached out into the haze of mirages, only to feel her body engulf in an uncomfortable heat. Starfire swayed her arms violently in an effort to stop the fire, but it only continued to lick her skin and spread further._

_The princess screamed and thrashed as she tried to get rid of the fire, only to realize that her efforts would only be futile._

"_**No!**" she screamed. The words echoed for no one to hear._

* * *

Starfire gasped out of her nap. Her breathing hitched as she tried her hardest to regain a calm breathing. _A dream_, she thought.

"It was only a dream," she told herself.

"Hello sister dear," a woman greeted her.

Starfire's eyes widened in surprise as she looked up to meet a flying Tamaranean with a pair of purple eyes and black hair that reached mid back. It was as if she was looking at her own reflection, except for those two features.

"Don't worry, your nightmares won't harm you, but this," her eyes and hand glowed a bright purple, "will hurt more."

Blackfire released the bolt at her sister's chest and blasted her several feet away from her picnic site.

Starfire rolled like a ball across the grassy plains, but quickly found her focus and planted her two feet on the ground for recovery. She looked up at her sister and gasped when she recognized the crown on her head.

"What have you done to Galfore?" she asked in a demanding tone.

"In his right place," Blackfire retorted followed by blasting another starbolt at her sibling.

Starfire was able to dodge the attack and fly up to meet her sister.

Blackfire released a barrage of starbolts, which Starfire easily dodged at the speed of light. As she got closer to her sister, Starfire charged a starbolt on her left hand.

Blackfire momentarily stopped her barrage and charged a powerful starbolt on her right hand, waiting for her sister to reappear at the perfect timing.

Suddenly, Starfire appeared before her. She was laying on her back, left hand outstretched, ready to fire a green starbolt with her right arm was punched back, as if supporting an invisible ground beneath her. Blackfire was standing upright, her right leg slightly bent as she bent forward to meet her sister's starbolt with her own.

Blackfire smiled wickedly while her eyes shined with triumph.

"This will be your last, little sister!" Blackfire yelled.

"We shall see about that!" Starfire retorted.

Both starbolts combined, creating a blinding light that had momentarily outshined the blinding sun. The blast was so strong that both sisters were flung away from each other like a rubber band.

Starfire hit the ground with so much force she had left an imprint of her body on the earth. She gritted her teeth with clenched eyes from the impact, leaving her temporarily dazed.

Blackfire was able to recover from doing several rounds of somersaults midair and flew forward at her half-dazed sister at full speed.

"This will be the end!" Blackfire spat.

Starfire, sensing her sister's presence, quickly jumped out of the way to avoid the attack. Blackfire, in result, punched the earth, causing the area to shake violently.

Starfire was breathing hard with one eye closed, while the other stared up at the evil girl with determination.

"Most definitely not the end," she huffed.

Blackfire pulled her arm from the three-feet imprint, stretched her fingers, and pulled them back into fists. She turned her attention to the sitting girl.

"You see, sister dear, I am better than you and anyone for that matter. Tamaran is under my rule and it will stay that way. You good-for-nothing, Mother and Father's special little girl can't protect Tamaran, even by one of their supposed rulers."

Starfire remained silent, continuously catching her breath. She took the courage to try and stand up on her wobbling legs.

"They should see you right now. Their second grand ruler, weak before the third grand ruler!" she cackled. "I can see why Ryand'r was first, but you second? That's not right! Why do they place you second when I am obviously perfect for it!"

"Sister," Starfire said sadly.

"**_Rutha_**, Starfire! When you had defeated me, you gave up your crown to that overgrown oaf of a k'norfka! He is not fit to rule! That is not his place! That is only for us! Our blood alone! You chose to run away. **_Rutha!_**" she barked.

"Blackfire…"

"Quiet!" she screamed. "You do not understand for you are only foolish! You will not understand! You have already soiled our good name! It is your fault. You just had to be chosen!"

"Komand'r…"

"Silence!" Blackfire powered a purple starbolt and fired her sister several feet away from her.

Starfire didn't try to protect herself from her sister's attack because she suddenly understood how she felt. She took the attack as a punishment for not realizing it sooner. Her sister was always neglected when they were younger. Starfire was almost always with Ryand'r, but not as much with Blackfire.

She secretly always envied her sister for always achieving everything in first place and she wanted to be just as good as her. Unfortunately, Starfire was unaware that the cause of that was for their parents' as well as the kingdom to recognize her.

Starfire only thought how horrible her life had been for being forced to study everything about her planet as well as the rest of the Vega system along with her siblings. Despite her sister being always better than her in everything, her efforts were not recognized.

Starfire finally realized of all the times she had felt upset for being replaced by her sister, Blackfire was upset that her little sister was always recognized because of her rank. Starfire finally acknowledged Blackfire's jealousy. She was mad at herself for not realizing it sooner.

The fight had now become a pitiful misunderstanding to Starfire, while Blackfire continued to view it with so much hatred and revenge.

Starfire shook her body gingerly off the ground and sat up to meet her sister with sad eyes.

Blackfire's eyes glowed with fire as they glared into her sister's.

"I understand what you have been going through," Starfire croaked.

Balckfire's eyes immediately narrowed to slits and eyed her sister menacingly. Starfire was unaffected.

"No, you don't."

"I did not know until now," Starfire clarified.

"Of course you would not understand! You only cared for yourself as did the rest of Tamaran!"

"I am sorry," Starfire apologized tearfully.

"Sorry is not going to cut it," Blackfire's eyes ignited into a bright purple once again. She roughly clutched her sister's neck in a strong grip and lifted her off the ground.

"All it took was your existence to ruin my life."

A quick flash back ran through Blackfire's vision.

* * *

"_Take care of them, Komand'r. They are your only family left, when we are gone." Her mother had told her when Blackfire and Starfire had gotten into a fight. Baby Ryand'r was carried in his mother's arms sleeping peacefully._

* * *

Blackfire blinked again, there was a choking Starfire dangling three feet off the ground with tears streaming down her eyes.

"I have no family," Blackfire said. She summoned a very powerful starbolt in the hand that gripped her sister's neck. With a loud grunt, she released the bolt as well as her sister.

Starfire shot up from her sister's hand and into several hundred feet into the air and back down into a forest. She didn't even have enough time to release a scream from the attack.

Without looking back, Blackfire ascended into the air.

"Goodbye, Koriand'r."

* * *

**So I finally got this up! I couldn't help it x)**  
**I wrote this late this morning as well. What can I say, I have insomnia ^^;**

**Anyways I hope you guys enjoy. I was trying to capture the sibling rivalry here (it's not that hard since I have a little sister ;D)**

**But the only difference between those two and us is that there's no jealousy in our relationship :"3**


	4. Part 4

**Part 4:** xxscarletxrosexx.

deviantart.

com/#/d5511wg

A Story Behind Every Art (A.S.B.E.A.) based on pictures I found on deviantart. I do not own any of the following arts in this story, unless I claim them. Anyways I will provide images for each part here. This is a 5 part story, but it is unrelated with any other story of this project. Enjoy! :D

**Genre:** Drama, Action, Romance

**More info located on the link above.**

* * *

"How'd ya get your hands on this game?" asked a surprise Cyborg. He clutched _Mega Monkeys 6_ in his hands as if it were the legendary holy grail.

"I ran straight to the video game shop the moment it opened. Dude, you have no idea how long it took until I actually bought it from that super long line!" Beast Boy exasperated.

"You know you could have pre-ordered it, B. Saves a lot of time and guaranteed that you'll have one while everyone else has to fight for the last ones in stock," Cyborg noted.

Beast Boy's proud smile instantly deflated into an embarrassed look. His eyes looked at a random object in the room while his lips formed a small, puckered look. "I knew that…"

"Uh-huh…" Cyborg smirked.

"Hey, well we could have played the game yesterday if someone wasn't hogging the TV!"

"Well ya didn't tell me it was _Mega Monkey 6_!"

"Yes I did!" Beast Boy said.

"No you didn't, B. Anyways, start the game," Cyborg said nonchalantly.

Beast Boy didn't continue the argument and eagerly popped the disk into the DVD hard drive. He hopped back to his seat beside his best friend as the screen flashed with the _Mega Monkey 6_ logo. The two boys had big grins on their faces while they glanced at one another.

The story line of the game reeled in to reveal an explosion of purple lasers shot from outer space. Several barrages of purple bolts could be heard outside the tower.

"Woah, great surround sounds. It almost sounds realistic!" Cyborg said.

"Dude, they didn't mention any surround sound on the reviews…" Beast Boy noted.

"Who cares, man? Let's get on with the story," Cyborg said excitedly.

Beast Boy pressed the _A_ button and the mini animation clip continued to a new scene. There was a female monkey who had been separated from her friends due to an earthquake. At that moment, the room shook then became still.

"Wicked…" Beast Boy's eyes glowed.

"Best game I've ever played so far… and we didn't even start!" Cyborg exclaimed.

Robin and Raven burst through the opposite wings of the tower, alarmed.

"What was that?" Robin asked.

"Was that an earthquake?" Raven asked at the same time as Robin.

"Woah you can feel the game too?" Beast Boy asked.

"Game?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, man. BB got the new _Mega Monkeys 6_ game. It's pretty realistic!" Cyborg added.

Robin arched an eyebrow at the two gamers followed by the game.

"I don't think so," Raven said. From the corner of her eye she saw something fly off at a fast speed into space. Raven turned around to look out the window and searched for the flying object, only to find nothing.

"What's wrong, Raven?" Robin asked.

The two gamers stopped playing to look at Raven, a sense of worry and curiosity in their eyes.

"I thought I saw something," Raven replied.

"Are you sure?" Robin asked.

"To be honest, I'm not. But I'm picking up bad feelings about this."

"Let's go check," their leader said, "Beast Boy can you go get Starfire? She's not answering from her communicator."

"Gotcha." The green teenager scampered off the sofa and headed out the ops room in the form of a cheetah.

"Raven, let's see if you can track what you saw."

Raven nodded as she made her way to the couch, crossed her legs, and began her meditations.

"Cyborg, let's check for any sign of disturbance from the city." Both boys hopped onto a computer and began their search, unaware of the danger that had fallen to one of their teammates.

* * *

Beast Boy soared through the sky as a hawk, searching for the alien princess. The boy was surprised to see Jump City Park empty for the day. It was usually always crowded, especially on a Saturday.

_Where is everybody?_ the boy thought as he landed on the green, grassy plains. He phased back into a human and eyed the park. The park was pretty big, possibly thirty acres, and the whole landscape was visible, except for a line of clumped trees that separated the ocean view from the city. He stood on the side that was nearest towards the tower.

Beast Boy made his way through several rows of trees before spotting a familiar area. He found a blue blanket sprawled underneath a healthy tree, shading a familiar wooden basket. He ran up to the picnic site and opened the basket. He cringed at the sight of hot dogs, but immediately pushed the thought aside when he recognized a bottle of mustard. Sure it looked like any ordinary mustard bottle, but this one came with a taped straw on the side. Only Starfire would use mustard as a beverage, and that was enough evidence to prove that Starfire had set up this site.

Beast Boy's eyes bulged when he spotted the field behind the tree. It was as if someone had triggered hundreds of land mines and left behind smoking craters. Beast Boy phased into a dog and began sniffing the ground for Starfire's scent. The trail sent him to another crater, but it was shaped as a person's outline.

_Looks like Star had some trouble_, he thought. Starfire wasn't the type to struggle much from a fight. Sure she was attacked and time to time she was hit, but the crater of her body was ridiculous! Not only was there her body, but a small hole, that was probably three-feet deep imprinted on it! It was as if Mammoth had shown up to fight her off! But Beast Boy couldn't find Mammoth's scent anywhere. What worried him more was Starfire's location.

"Starfire? Starfire you there?" Beast Boy hollered.

There was no reply from the alien princess.

"C'mon Star! Answer me!" Beast Boy called out, panic began to overwhelm him.

Beast Boy scanned the area, searching for any signs of movement. His ears strained, listening desperately for any signs of her voice.

Then a distant smoke from the furthest line of trees caught his attention. Beast Boy wasted no time as he sped off to that direction. His heart stopped as he came across a familiar pool of red hair peeking out of a pile of leaves.

"Starfire!" Beast Boy cried out.

Starfire's body was lying vertically on top of a crushed tree. Her left arm was on her stomach, while her right arm was hanging limply off of a tree's branch. Her eyes were closed, while her mouth was slightly open as if she was smiling from a good dream.

Beast Boy fell to his knees beside her body. He gingerly pulled her off the tree by wrapping his right arm on her back while his left crossed over to the right side of her body and placed it on her back. Carefully, he pulled her upper half on his leg.

"No… this can't be happening," Beast Boy said as his eyes watered.

Two memories flashed before his eyes as he gazed at her face.

One was the time he had dug in the mounds of rocks, digging for Starfire's body during the fight with Thunder and Lightning. He was apologizing to her about the dirty, motor oil prank he pulled on her.

Another was his parents. He watched helplessly as they plummeted to their death from the waterfall. Their body's resurfaced, but their pulses were long gone.

Beast Boy's face paled and became expressionless as more hot tears raced down his face. _You can't be dead!_ he thought. _You just can't!_

Beast Boy quickly rubbed his tears away on his right forearm and carefully laid Starfire on the ground. He transformed into a pterodactyl and held her by her shoulders. He lifted both of them off the ground and headed straight to the tower.

_You're gonna be okay, Star._

* * *

Beast Boy carefully laid Starfire on the roof of the tower before changing back into his human form. Then he carried her frail body in his arms. He took two steps at a time and made his way to the medical bay. He gingerly set her on the bed as he thought of ways to call Raven without leaving Starfire. Suddenly he remembered his communicator.

His hands fumbled in one of the compartments of his belt and pulled out the device.

"R-Raven!" he called out, half losing control of his voice.

"What-" Before Raven could ask, she was cut off by the sight of a stricken-face Beast Boy.

"Starfire… medical bay now!"

Without a second thought, Raven's body was enveloped by her dark powers and transformed into a black raven. She flew out of the ops room and towards the medical bay within three seconds.

Raven's eyes widened as she took in Starfire's injured form. She was bruised from head to toe. She was burned from her upper neck to her chin. Her mouth was covered in blood.

She took action almost immediately. Raven's hands glowed black as several wires hooked up to her body, followed by blue. She raised her hands over the girl's wounds, immediately healing them.

Beast Boy sat on the bed parallel to the two girls mumbling, "You can't be dead" over and over again. He grasped his head, cursing himself, blaming himself for not being with her. He just had to choose that stupid video game over one of his friends.

Beast Boy was unaware that Raven had finished until she clasped a hand on his shoulder.

Raven met Beast Boy's tearful eyes and squeezed his shoulder. "She'll be okay, Beast Boy. You saved her on time. So stop blaming yourself."

Without thinking of his consequences, Beast Boy pulled Raven into a tight hug. Raven's body instantly went rigid. She was annoyed, but she brushed it off for this moment. She hugged Beast Boy back. She could sense his emotions were out of control, overwhelmed with grief, depression, desperation, sadness, and relief all at the same time. She only hoped that this small gesture could help him calm down.

Although she didn't know much of Beast Boy, something told her that he had been through this before and he couldn't handle it.

"She'll be fine," Raven murmured as she brushed his hair with one hand, the other patted his back softly.

The only sound in the room was the monitor of Starfire's steady beating heart.

* * *

**So I wrote this a while back, but I haven't posted it since I was out with friends :")**

**I'm sorry for that! But well anyways, here's part 4! I hope you guys enjoy it!**


	5. Part 5

**Part 5:** xxscarletxrosexx.

deviantart.

com/art/TT-A-S-B-E-A-Existence-Pt-5-311434889

A Story Behind Every Art (A.S.B.E.A.) based on pictures I found on deviantart. I do not own any of the following arts in this story, unless I claim them. Anyways I will provide images for each part here. This is a 5 part story, but it is unrelated with any other story of this project. Enjoy! :D

**Genre:** Drama, Action, Romance

**More info located on the link above.**

* * *

Robin and Cyborg hovered about the scene, noting the several huge craters in the park.

"It looks like one heck of a fight," Cyborg commented.

Robin remained silent as his eyes scanned over the craters. It didn't take him another second to recognize these craters were the aftermath of a starbolt. He knew that Starfire never had a hard time landing a starbolt on her enemies. She was always dead-on-sight, unless they were moving at the speed of light. The many craters told him her enemy was someone fast. The amount of craters also told him that the villain who had attacked her must have also had the ability to fly. That was another flaw Starfire had difficulty with during training.

Silently, the masked hero continued walking and observing the craters.

"Yo, Rob! You oughtta see this!" Cyborg hollered.

Robin appeared beside Cyborg within seconds. His eyes widened at the body imprinted on the ground before them.

"Definitely Starfire's body," Cyborg said quietly.

"She can't be-"

"She's not, Rob," Cyborg interrupted. He gestured to the hole settled on what Starfire's chest should be. "No blood. Whatever that thing was, it didn't kill her."

Robin released a breath that he didn't know he held. "Well, whatever that thing was, it's fast, has the ability to fly, and strong," Robin commented.

"Yeah," Cyborg replied mechanically. "But that doesn't tell us anything about Star's whereabouts."

Robin's stomach instantly dropped. His body weighed like tons. It's as if the world was pushing down on him. Robin had tried to keep his cool up to now, but Cyborg's reminder was breaking his mask. With no sight of Starfire within the vicinity, he couldn't help but grow worried. Every second without finding her increased the building panic inside of him.

Robin didn't notice his stiff body until Cyborg planted his mechanical arm on his shoulders.

"I'm sure she's alright," Cyborg comforted, "maybe B found her."

"If he did, he should've told us by now," Robin replied nonchalantly. He tried to brush off his panic state, but it only worsened. _But what if Cyborg was right? What if he did find her?_ That would explain why they didn't find the changeling in the park.

Robin pulled out his communicator and called for Beast Boy. The changeling didn't answer. He tried once more, but still no reply. Robin's heart accelerated. _What if he got hurt too?_ His pessimistic thoughts bombarded him with horrible scenarios of his teammates.

"Chill, Rob. Try calling Rae," Cyborg suggested when he noticed Robin's grip tighten around the communicator.

Robin took Cyborg's suggestion and called for Raven's communicator. The screen was full of static, but by the second ring, her face appeared.

"Raven is Beast Boy with you?" the leader asked. Cyborg stood behind him and watched their conversation.

Raven nodded. "He's asleep. Rough day," she sighed.

"Starfire is she-"

"Medical bay and resting."

Robin bit his lip, afraid to ask about her condition, but he also wanted to know that she was okay and safe. "H-how was she?"

Raven's eyes flickered away from the screen, glancing at a different angle. _Starfire_, Robin thought.

"Robin, you have to promise me that you will control yourself," the empath started.

"Raven. How is she?" Robin asked in a demanding tone.

"She's fine now," Raven replied.

"How bad was she when she came in?" Robin asked.

"Really bad, but don't worry anymore. She's perfectly safe now."

"When did Beast Boy come back and why didn't he tell us?" he growled.

"Robin you can't be mad at Beast Boy," Raven defended, "he had gone hysterical when he brought her in. She was in a really bad state."

"We're on our way back," Robin responded impatiently. He closed the communicator and tucked it in one of the compartments of his belt before running off to his motorcycle and headed straight to the tower. He couldn't handle being away from her anymore.

Cyborg sighed. _Same old worried Robin._ He also made his way to his car and followed after the rapid leader.

* * *

Raven closed the communicator and returned to watching over Starfire. Beast Boy had retired to his room to rest off the stressful day. Raven had insisted to watch on Starfire just in case there were any more signs of danger inflicting on her. So far, everything was fine.

After taking another run through Starfire's monitor and making sure she was perfectly safe, Raven closed the infirmary doors to leave the princess to rest. Just as she stepped out, she was greeted by the clacking noise of steel toed shoes. It wasn't long before she met Robin.

His breathing was rigid, body exhausted, and his face was a combination of worry and fatigue. His emotions were haywire. Worry, self-loathing, angry, etc. Robin appeared completely unstable physically and emotionally.

"This is why I told you to control yourself," Raven monotoned, "your emotions are at war with one another."

Robin cracked a grin despite his overwhelming emotions.

"Of course you can't help it, boy blunder," she responded.

Robin brushed the comment off. "How is she?" he asked in between breaths.

"Sleeping. She should be fine by tomorrow," Raven replied. She put one hand on the boy wonder's shoulder. "Don't overwork yourself. She's here and safe. Now relax," she advised.

"Thanks."

Raven dropped her hand and continued her way to her chambers. Along the way she passed by Cyborg who sped walked the rest of the way towards Robin.

"She's okay. You can get some rest," Robin reported.

Cyborg nodded. "Hey, Rob."

"Huh?"

"You needa take your own advice," he smirked.

Robin chuckled softly. "Will do."

The boy wondered turned towards the door and entered the medical bay. Just as the door closed behind him, his smile fell. He made his way to one of the chairs and quietly brought it beside Starfire. He sat down and took her left hand in his and softly stroked it.

"I'm sorry, Starfire," he apologized. "I should have been there when you needed me." He brought his right hand to her red hair and gently stroked it. After a few moments, he traced it down to her heart shaped face. His finger traced the outlines of her eyes followed by caressing her cheeks. Then he brushed his thumb over her cupid-bow lips. He was hypnotized by just staring at its soft, red appearance. He was curious as to how it felt against his own. With this in thought, Robin bent over and leaned into her. Just as he was about a couple centimeters away, he stopped.

_What are you doing?_ he asked himself. _You're taking advantage of her_.

_I almost lost her. There's now way I'm leaving her again_, another part of him argued back.

_What happened to the **no attachment** rule?_

_Well that's just Batman. He can do what he wants._

_You'll only endanger her more._

Robin focused on Starfire's peaceful, closed eyes then down to her lips.

_Look where she is now! It doesn't matter anymore. **I love her**._

Robin's disciplined mind didn't reply. He took this sign to continue. His bottom lip brushed against hers, but he stopped once more. He immediately pulled back and sat himself back on his chair. His lips felt as if they were shocked by electricity. Even as he placed his face on his hands, he could still feel the tingling sensation from the contact.

Raven was right, he had to control himself. He couldn't kiss her in this state, especially when he _is _taking advantage of the situation.

Instead, Robin took her left hand once more and held it in his left. He laid his right arm on the small space of her bed and laid his head on top of it. They boy wonder took one final glance at the sleeping girl before losing himself into unconsciousness.

* * *

"_Princess Koriand'r shall be Tamaran's second grand ruler."_

"_Sister, dear…"_

"_You make us very proud…"_

"_Take care of your siblings, they are all you have left."_

"_You must do what is right, in your heart."_

"_Tamaran has a new grand ruler…"_

"_Banished? Where am I suppose to live?"_

"_All hail Emperor Galfore…"_

"_Come back!"_

"_Help us, Princess Koriand'r!"_

* * *

Starfire's eyes fluttered open as a small ray peeked through the blinds. Her body felt so painful, especially her neck. It was as if it was on fire. The tingling, hot sensation continued send pain signals into her head, but she ignored it for the moment.

She looked about the room and noticed that she was inside the medical bay. On her left, she heard a soft snore from a spiky haired boy. Starfire smiled softly as she took in Robin's sleeping form.

She wracked her brain, searching for a reason as to why she was inside the sick bay until she remembered her dream. _Help us, Princess Koriand'r!_

Her sister! Blackfire had brought ruins into Tamaran and only she could set it right.

Starfire checked the clock and it read 4:15 am. It was perfect for her to escape while everyone was still asleep. She stealthily slid her hand away form Robin's grasp and floated off her blankets, being extremely careful as to not wake up her best friend.

She was pulled back by the beeping monitor of her heart rate when she was a couple feet away from the ceiling. She carefully floated towards the heart monitor and turned off the machine followed by removing the wires hooked on her body. When she had finished, she walked over to the window and quietly opened the windows, small enough to allow her to fly out to Tamaran.

Before she went out, she walked to the sleeping form of her leader and carefully wrapped the blanket on his shoulder.

"Thank you, Robin. For everything," she whispered softly. She stroked his hair and leaned forward to press her lips on his forehead. Robin mumbled in his sleep.

"Come back…"

"I shall return shortly," she replied. In truth, Starfire wasn't sure if she was ever going to return at all.

Robin sighed with her answer and continued to rest. Starfire smiled at him one last time before flying out.

It was time her sister and she finished this.

* * *

Within an hour, Starfire saw Tamaran emerge within eye range. It was practically normal except for a black fluff ball in one particle area—the area where the tower once stood.

With no more time to waste, Starfire quickly sped off to her kingdom. There were still some fires that remained ablaze, dancing with the wind. It appeared to wave at her, as if welcoming her back to the dreaded palace. The tower was damaged pretty badly—more than half of each building was either burned to the ground or left with fist-sized holes.

Starfire landed on her balcony, the same room where she had dressed in her wedding dress months before. She barged through the doors and headed straight to the throne room. There, she spotted Blackfire in her sloth-like glory. Her back rested on one of the armrest while her head hung back. Her legs were on the other side, dangling idly.

"Have I not told you before?" Starfire spat with rage. Blackfire's eyes fluttered open and met her sister's eyes. "That you are not best for Tamaran?"

"Oh, sister dear, you don't know when to stop, do you?" Blackfire retorted.

Starfire glared at her sister, "Have you not seen what you have done to our beloved kingdom, our people? You must stop this at once, Komand'r!"

"This is their punishment for shunning me. They didn't have any faith in me, sister. No matter how much I tried it was never good enough! Now they believe me! Now they see how truly powerful I am!" Blackfire boomed. "The throne is rightfully mine."

"It does not, anymore. Your actions have proven how the kingdom should not belong to you!"

Blackfire sat on her seat, crouching into an offensive attack. "You dare to challenge your sister?"

"Of course." Starfire blasted herself off the ground by using her starbolts like a rocket booster. Blackfire had done the same move and met her sister with a purple starbolt to the face. Starfire flipped twice before coming back with a barrage of starbolts. Blackfire dodged the attack and zoomed closer to Starfire. She grabbed her neck tightly and threw her to the ground.

"You can't have the throne! You are weaker than me!" Blackfire yelled.

"Not anymore!" Starfire fired a laser of starbolt from her eyes. Blackfire was blasted to the roof followed by collapsing to the ground, landing parallel to her younger sister. Their heads touched, while their bodies were outstretched as if they were creating snow angels.

With labored breaths, Starfire said, "I did not wish for this to happen."

"Yeah, right. Like I'm suppose to believe that," Blackfire shot back in between breaths.

"I had always admired you, sister. I had always wanted to be like you. I never asked to become the second grand ruler, but they just gave it to me."

Blackfire continued to listen to her sister.

"I wanted to have the bond with you. But you had always pushed me away. Mother had always told us to take care of each other because we are the only family left. Indeed, she was correct. Ryand'r is gone and you are all I have left. I deeply care about you sister. Please, let us stop this," Starfire begged.

Blackfire was silent. She remained to stare at the roof with idling eyes.

"Please sister," Starfire begged. She rolled to her side and looked at her with pleading eyes.

"I thought I had told you before," Blackfire stated. She met her sister's eyes. "I don't have a family anymore."

Starfire closed her eyes sadly and swallowed a shaky breath.

"Then I have no choice…" Starfire's eyes lit up when she opened them. She stood on her feet at lightning speed and flew up into the air. Blackfire rolled over to her side and also got on her feet, hands lit with purple starbolts.

Starfire surrounded herself with her neon green starbolt and focused her power with one shot. Within seconds, she released the shot at her sister's feet. Blackfire who thought that the starbolt was aiming at her, had used her starbolts to protect her. She was thrown back by the attack and hit the wall behind her. Before her sister could recover, Starfire fired a barrage of starbolts at her sister.

She waited for the smoke to clear before firing another round. Her sister did not move. Starfire powered down her starbolt and fell on her knees, followed by her upper body. She lied beside her sister, both unconscious from overexertion.

* * *

Starfire opened her eyes and was greeted by the annoying humming lights of the medical bay.

_What has happened to my home? Was it all a dream?_ she thought.

Starfire sat up on her bed, a hand held her aching head. She felt a layer of gauze wrapped around her head. Her neck guard was also replaced by gauze wraps. Her throat felt dry, as if she never drank in ages.

"You're awake," a familiar masculine voice greeted from the door. Starfire turned her head slightly, only to wince from the pain. "You shouldn't move your head. You were in pretty bad shape when we picked you up from Tamaran," Robin explained.

"What has happened to Blackfire?" Starfire gasped.

"Gone for good."

"Did I-?"

"N-no!" Robin explained. "I mean she's gone from Tamaran for good. She's being held in some galactic prison."

"So it had not been a dream?" she asked.

Robin nodded. "When Beast Boy found you in the park, you were in a pretty rough shape. Cyborg and I couldn't find you and Beast Boy didn't tell us he found you until later that evening. I knew that whoever attacked you was fast, able to fly, and powerful. It didn't take long to realize that it was your sister. The burns she left on your body confirmed that."

Starfire rubbed her neck gently. "She was hoping I would be dead," she said quietly.

Robin's eyes narrowed. "Galfore managed to escape his prison and contacted us. He said you were passed out on the ground with Blackfire. We came as fast as we could," Robin gripped his hands on the bed sheets.

Starfire stared at his hands longingly.

"You just came back worse than you did before. I—we… were scared you were gone," Robin said quietly.

"I am sorry," Starfire apologized. Her eyes overflowed with tears. Robin pulled her into a soft embrace.

"Don't ever do that again, Star... you're all I have left."

"Robin, we still have our friends," Starfire sniffled.

"No, Star. I mean, you're very important to me. I know we still have our friend but if you're gone, I don't think I can keep myself together anymore."

Starfire hugged him tighter, her eyes shimmered as more tears went down her face.

Robin pulled out of the hug, but still held her body close to his. "After my parents, I couldn't open myself anymore. I was left alone in solitude. I thought I couldn't be happy anymore, until I met you. Starfire, you bring back this, this side—this life I never knew I could ever get back. I guess what I'm trying to say is…" He stared at her lips then back to her eyes and back.

"I…" his face inched closer. "…love…" his voice grew softer. "…you." He pressed his lips to hers. Starfire closed her eyes as she swam in this blissful moment. The kiss was sweet and gentle, their lips softly brushing one another. Robin pulled back to regain breath before diving back into another kiss. This one was more urgent, needy, and passionate. The electricity flowed through each other's lips and intensified the kiss. Robin began to caress her face while Starfire ran her fingers in his hair. Both Robin and Starfire's heart rate sped up as the kiss heated up a notch. The nagging pain from her Starfire's neck had pulled them to a stop.

"Sorry," Robin apologized sheepishly, "I didn't mean to get carried away."

"It is alright," Starfire smiled, "I had enjoyed it.

"So this means…"

"I love you as well, Robin," Starfire finished. She leaned forward and Robin met her lips with a quick peck. He was aware of her injuries this time. Instead he held Starfire's cheek and caressed it.

"Robin?"

"Yes?"

"Will we always be together?" she wondered.

"Us?" he blushed.

"And our friends."

"Of course, Star," Robin answered, "We're a family and we'll always stick together."

Starfire smiled at his response and squeezed his hand.

"Yes. We are a family," she agreed approvingly. _The only ones I have left._

* * *

**I feel like a jerk because I didn't type this up and post this earlier, but here it is! The final piece. It's also the longest too ;w;**

**Sorry I took forever to write and type this thing up! But I hope you enjoyed it! :D**


	6. Update Message!

The next Teen Titan A.S.B.E.A. story following after this will be called: **_Existence_**

* * *

**Here is the list of all my past A.S.B.E.A. Stories in this order:**

1. **_Dance With Me_**

Summary: 

What is better than capturing a girl's attention than taking her to the Jump City Teen Ball? It should be easy, right? It's the perfect excuse to keep their attention on them rather than Aqualad. RobStar BBRae CyBee

2. **_Parents__ Day_**

Summary: 

Although Starfire is still new to Earth, it doesn't take her long enough to realize what is a "Mothers" and "Fathers" day. It is a gloomy day for each Titan, but will she be able to keep a smile on each of their faces? Let alone herself?

3. _**Fated To** **Meet**_

Summary:

Everything's all great and dandy for young Dick Grayson, when suddenly he was startled awake by his mentor in the middle of the night! For the young 13 year old, he is more than ready to defend the Earth when he hears of an alien invasion, but here's the catch: he can't participate in it. But he is assigned to _babysit_ an alien prisoner. She's not any average girl he's ever encountered. And he's not any human she expected. Will they get along and be able to save the world in time?

4. _**It Couldn't Get Any** **Worse**_

Summary:

Starfire feels that she and Raven haven't gotten closer since the _Switch_ incident. Other than the occasional meditation and shopping trips, she feels as if they should become even closer. What happens when a new villain arises during one of their girl time hang outs? What can the girls do to stop it when they're on their own? Especially when this villain is undead...?

5. _**Not Ready**_

Summary:

Starfire feels that she and Raven haven't gotten closer since the _Switch_ incident. Other than the occasional meditation and shopping trips, she feels as if they should become even closer. What happens when a new villain arises during one of their girl time hang outs? What can the girls do to stop it when they're on their own? Especially when this villain is undead...?

6. _**Existence**_

Summary:

Revenge is sweet, but not as fun when they don't provide the feeling of a real victory. Blackfire is back and ready to claim what's rightfully hers. Now that Tamaran is under her rule, she realizes that she doesn't find pleasure for ruling her planet unless she eliminates a certain red-headed sister. Will Blackfire finally have her chance to shine or will Starfire, yet again, defeat her sister?

7. _**Take A** **Chance**_

Summary:

How do you know when you're in love? Starfire has been in lofe with her best friend for some time now, but when he pushed her away, someone else wins her over. Love is a dangerous game to play in a hero's world, especially when it includes two opposing courtiers. Who will she choose? A criminal who could treat her right and help her start her life over or a long time best friend who constantly shuts her out of his life?

(sneak peek link: xxscarletxrosexx.

deviantart.

com/#/d55eitg)

**A/N: Will be on hold until I finish my song drabbles! :) It's still not too late to vote! link: xxscarletxrosexx.**

**deviantart.**

**com/#/d5587c9 I will be updating the list everyday! Message me on the story that's not scratched out :)**


End file.
